


a ghost; lost.

by sleepstates



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Exploration, Gen, Ghosts of the Past - Freeform, Lots of Crying, Mourning, personal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepstates/pseuds/sleepstates
Summary: A human falls asleep with their heart on the mind. A night of dreams- focused purely in the pain of the loss they’ve faced. They see something, right before they wake up, a creature standing at the edge of the horizon, purple mist emanating off their body- ghosts rising into the sky. They lift their head, they make eye contact with the human- they are crying. The human falls to their knees, overwhelmed with tears.The human wakes up, the creature is gone.--i'm challenging myself to write a 16k word novel this month, hi





	a ghost; lost.

**Author's Note:**

> featured character:[spiri](https://toyhou.se/8562930.spiri)  
> spiri is an ASTRALUNE, which is a closed species belonging to sterlingsilverxx on deviantart!

There is something tragic about being lost. Not in the loss of the light behind your eyes- nor in the mournful sobs of your kin. The tragedy rests deep within your bones, soaked into your very being. You, in essence, are the very pain you experience.

At least, that is how a Ghost may perceive reality. An endless haunt, focused only on the hurt they’ve felt their whole life.

Spiri is no ordinary ghost, nor are they really even a ghost at all. Spiri is something completely new- a memory, and a dream. A dream of the past, manifested in a spiritual gown, given life by the way that a human tossed and turned in the night. Humans always dream, be they good or bad, humans have dreams. A dream is something special, something personal, something close and important. Spiri is… also special. They are personal, and important. Everything has importance, but this personified dream, by far, is the most important in the story they’ve lived through.

* * *

A human falls asleep with their heart on the mind. A night of dreams- focused purely in the pain of the loss they’ve faced. They see something, right before they wake up, a creature standing at the edge of the horizon, purple mist emanating off their body- ghosts rising into the sky. They lift their head, they make eye contact with the human- they are crying. The human falls to their knees, overwhelmed with tears.

The human wakes up, the creature is gone. They sleep easily, without further focus on those who they miss, ever again.

* * *

Spiri is born, in the cold, in pain, full of a deep sorrow they can’t even name. They raise their head to the sky, and weep. They are created by a mournful cry, a deep despair that no one can ever truly understand. They raise their hands to their head, claws digging holes into their cheeks- sobbing, begging for the flashing memories to stop. They see a friendly smile, and a teary goodbye. A familial embrace- a casket. A loving embrace, papers signed in silent fury. Spiri does not know whose memories these are, or why they are seeing them. In just a second, their first second of existence, they live a whole lifetime’s worth of pain and hurt. 

They raise their head, and look around. They spy something, a person, standing so, so far away. They try to call out, to reach towards the only other thing they’ve ever known, and are stopped by sudden, swirling spirits surrounding them. They scream, begging for help, only to see the distant person crumple to their knees and begin crying.

Spiri blinks, and they are alone.

Completely, utterly alone. With nothing but these haunting memories to keep them company. Each has a name, and a face, and a laughing spirit staring them down.


End file.
